Sucker
: "I'm THROUGH playing games with you!" : --Sucker after the Samurai Storm Megazord was formed and his final words before his destruction. Sucker is a mosquito and mouth-themed monster and is the true main villain of the third and final part of the three-part episode "The Samurai's Journey". Character History This bug-like monster was Kapri's competition, he was sent down to earth to deal with Cam, the new Green Ranger. Cam morphed and went to the area, Sucker shrunken and did a sneak attack on the Rangers neck, he then summons an army of Kelzaks to hold him down long enough for Sucker to uses his power on the Green Ranger to infect him with something that turns him into a mosquito. he was about to do it again until The Green Ranger manages to break free and defeated all the Kelzaks, Sucker quickly retreated, the Green Ranger (who is almost turn into a bug) returned and had a rematch with the monster, the Green Ranger transforms into Super Samurai Mode and battles the monster, Sucker was no match for this Ranger, Cam then use the Samurai Saber destroy Sucker, but not before forcing Suckers nose into him in order to turn back to normal, Sucker then grew large with the Scroll of Empowerment and goes after the Storm Megazord. He drains the Megazords energy, the Storm Megazord tried to use the Ram Hammer, but Sucker blocked the attack and went all out on the Megazord, he was about to make the finishing strike until the Samurai Star Chopper came to the rescue, they then form the new Samurai Storm Megazord combination, with this new combination, they were able to destroy Sucker for good. In the final part of the two-part series finale episode "Storm Before the Calm", he was among the monsters freed from the Abyss of Evil to aid Lothor in the final battle. Personality Sucker is sneaky and highly cunning. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: '''Sucker is surprisingly strong despite his appearance, being able to block the Ram Hammer attack with ease. *'Kelzak Summoning: Sucker can summon an army of Kelzaks to aid him in battle. *'''Flight: Sucker can fly at high speeds thanks to his wings. *'Size Changing: '''Sucker can shrink down to a size of a bug to do sneak attacks on the enemy. Arsenal * '''Mosquito Nose: '''Being a mosquito-type monster, Sucker has a long nose that is strong enough to pierce through peoples' skin. ** '''Mosquito Infection:' Sucker can also use his long nose to pierced through peoples skin and turn them into a Mosquito, it can be reversed if used again. ** '''Energy Drain: '''Sucker can also use his long noes to drain other beings with as well, as shown when he fought the Storm Megazord. * '''Scythe Arms: '''Sucker posses scythe arms to aid him in combat. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Sucker is voiced by Dene Young. Notes *Sucker is the first monster to be fought by the Samurai Storm Megazord. See Also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Ninja Storm Monsters Category:Vampires Category:PR Vampire Themed Monsters Category:Insects Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Mouth Themed Villain